Sick Day
by Crazehun
Summary: Seokjin sakit! Dan dirinya tak mengharapkan penyakitnya bertambah parah saat seseorang yang sialnya adalah Kim Namjoon, tunangannya, menghancurkan dapur berharganya demi membuatkannya makanan. Seokjin ingin sekali memaki habis-habisan pria didepannya ini. Tapi dirinya mana tahan melihat tatapan nyaris menangis seorang Kim Namjoon. Namjin!


**SICK DAY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Namjin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sorry for typos, enjoy!**

* * *

20 menit lalu, harusnya Seokjin sudah mengenakan apron putihnya, menyiapkan bahan masakan. 20 menit lalu, harusnya restoran sudah mulai beroperasi. Ya, begitu seharusnya. Sayangnya tidak untuk hari ini. Jika saja dirinya tidak mendadak terserang demam dan hidung tersumbat saat bangun tidur pagi ini, harusnya tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Jangankan pergi bekerja, membuka mata saja rasanya sulit untuk Seokjin hari ini. Dirinya bahkan harus bersusah payah mengambil ponselnya untuk menelepon manajer restoran.

"Yeoboseyo, Seokjin hyung. Kau dimana?"

"Hoseok-a," parau suara Seokjin membuat Hoseok khawatir,"sepertinya aku demam. Bisa aku ijin tidak masuk hari ini?"

"Tentu saja, hyung."Hoseok menjawab cepat,"hyung kau benar baik-baik saja? Haruskah aku pergi kesana?"

"tidak perlu," Seokjin terbatuk,"aku hanya perlu minum obat dan tidur seharian."

"Kau yakin?" Hoseok masih terdengar tak yakin

"Urus saja restoran dengan baik. Aku akan sembuh besok."

"Baiklah," Hoseok menghela napas,"jaga dirimu dengan baik, oke?"

Seokjin menggumam rendah. Ia melempar asal ponselnya ke lantai, lalu menarik selimut, mencoba untuk kembali tidur. Yang kemudian urung dilakukannya. Dipaksanya turun dari ranjang, dan tertatih menuju kotak obat di dapur. Diambilnya segelas air dan obat penurun panas, kemudian ia tenggak habis. Baru setelah itu ia kembali ke kamar dan tidur.

* * *

BRAKK!

Seokjin nyaris terjatuh dari ranjang saat mendengar bunyi kencang itu. Matanya membuka sedikit, lalu terkejut melihat kemunculan seorang Kim Namjoon di kamarnya.

"Babe! Hey, you okay? Apa yang terjadi?" Namjoon berujar panik, wajahnya terlihat pucat

Seokjin menghela napas pelan,"Hoseok yang memberitahumu?" lirihnya

"Katakan padaku, apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau sembuh!" Namjoon mengabaikan pertanyaan Seokjin

"Harusnya aku menelepon Jungkook saja." Gumamnya, lalu menatap Namjoon,"Biarkan aku tidur. Jangan buat banyak keributan. Akan lebih baik kalau kau kembali ke kantormu sekarang."

Namjoon menatap tak percaya laki-laki didepannya.

"Menurutmu aku bisa fokus bekerja jika terus memikirkan keadaanmu yang lemah seperti ini? Kau bercanda." Ujarnya,"aku akan menunggu diluar. Panggil aku jika kau butuh sesuatu."

Namjoon menutup pintu pelan, lalu beranjak menuju sofa. Ia menyalakan televisi, kemudian melirik tasnya diatas meja. Ia mengeluarkan laptop dari dalamnya, dan masuk ke akun Skype miliknya.

"I am sorry for leaving the meeting. Shall we continue?"

Selusin jajaran eksekutif kaukasia di layar mengangguk setuju. Seorang yang duduk di sisi kiri berdiri, lalu memulai presentasinya dalam bahasa inggris. Kebanyakan membicarakan tentang prospek bisnis properti Namjoon yang sebentar lagi akan masuk ke pasar Eropa. Rapat penting, sangat. Yang ditinggalkannya begitu saja saat Hoseok menelepon dan dengan panik memberitahu jika kepala chef di restoran, sekaligus tunangan Namjoon, Kim Seokjin, terkena demam.

* * *

KREK!

Namjoon membunyikan persendian jarinya. Rapat baru saja selesai, dan Namjoon berpikir untuk memesan makanan ketika melihat jam di layar laptopnya menunjukkan pukul enam sore.

Tapi baru beberapa detik ia mengangkat ponsel, sebuah pemikiran masuk ke kepalanya. Dia tidak tahu makanan apa yang boleh dimakan oleh orang demam. Siapa yang tahu jika beberapa bahan makanan berpotensi membuat penyakit Seokjin lebih parah. Ya, pemikiran Namjoon memang kadang bisa jadi paranoid seperti itu.

Jadi setelah berpikir keras, dan menjelajahi internet selama duapuluh menit, Namjoon memutuskan untuk memasak sendiri. Ia beranjak menuju dapur, lalu mengenakan apron yang tergantung di sebelah lemari es. Seokjin selalu melarangnya memasuki area dapur tiap kali dirinya berkunjung. Tapi untuk kali ini, Namjoon pikir dia akan dimaafkan.

Setelah mengenakan apron, Namjoon membuka lemari es. Ia berencana memasak bubur untuk Seokjin. Mudah dan tidak terlalu banyak menggunakan bahan. Sesuatu yang bisa dibuat oleh amatir seperti Namjoon.

Dikeluarkannya beberapa bahan, mulai dari telur, wortel, timun, tomat, kecap asin, kecap ikan, bubuk kayu manis, sampai sekaleng ikan sarden. Oke, tidak bisa dipastikan dimana Namjoon membaca resep untuk bubur ini, tapi bisa dipastikan acara memasaknya kali ini akan menjadi bencana bagi dapur indah Seokjin.

Ia meletakkan semua bahan diatas meja, lalu mulai memasak.

CRAKK!

Putih telur menetes dilantai, salahkan tangan Namjoon yang terlalu kuat saat memecahkannya. Tidak apa apa, nanti dia bersihkan.

TRANG!

Kini giliran spatula terjatuh dari meja

Kita tahu acara memasak ini akan menjadi bencana.

* * *

PRANG!

BRAKK!

Seokjin terbangun dari mimpi indahnya. Keningnya mengerut ditengah kegaduhan dari luar. Ia membuka mata, lalu keluar untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi.

Ya...

Harusnya dia sudah tahu

"Oh, you're awake?" Namjoon tersenyum, dengan latar belakang dapurnya yang telah hancur

Seokjin menghela napas, masih terlalu lemah untuk sekedar meneriaki tunangan cerobohnya itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada dapurku, Kim Namjoon?"

Namjoon melihat sekeliling, lalu tersadar jika dirinya telah menyebabkan terlalu banyak masalah

"M-maaf. Akan kubereskan sekarang!" Dirinya berujar panik

"Tidak usah." Seokjin menghentikan, ia tidak ingin dapurnya lebih hancur daripada ini,"bersihkan saja dirimu. Kau berantakan." ujarnya, lalu menyeret diri kearah telepon disebelah sofa. Ia menelepon jasa _cleaning service_ apartemen, dan meminta mereka membersihkan dapurnya yang berantakan. Lalu kembali masuk kedalam kamar.

Namjoon melepas apronnya, lalu pergi ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan diri. Dalam hati dia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri yang terlalu ceroboh hingga menambah beban orang yang disayanginya itu bertambah. Ia mengganti pakaian dengan setelan yang lebih santai miliknya yang sengaja ditinggalnya sewaktu waktu dia ingin menginap.

TOK! TOK!

Namjoon membuka pelan pintu kamar Seokjin. Ia melihat sang tunangan sedang berbaring diatas ranjang sambil bermain ponsel. Tak mempedulikan eksistensi Namjoon yang berdiri canggung di ambang pintu.

"Hey," Namjoon memberanikan diri bicara, namun lirikan tajam dari sudut mata Seokjin menurunkan keberaniannya sampai ke angka minus duapuluh delapan. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. Seokjin yang marah adalah sudut tergelap yang tak pernah ingin Namjoon dekati dalam situasi apapun.

"Pergi."

Satu kata itu lagi-lagi membuat nyali Namjoon kian menciut. Kini berada di angka minus empatpuluh enam.

"Uh..." Namjoon mengumpulkan sebutir keberaniannya yang tersisa,"aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku hanya berniat membuatkanmu bubur karena sekarang sudah lewat waktunya makan malam. Aku tidak ingin kau yang sedang sakit melewatkan jadwal makanmu." Namjoon bahkan menganggap lantai kayu kamar Seokjin sebagai hal terindah yang lebih enak dilihat dibanding kekasihnya sendiri.

Seokjin akhirnya menoleh kearah Namjoon, ia menghela napas. Kadang dirinya tak mengerti kenapa dia masih saja memaafkan semua kekacauan yang Namjoon perbuat selama 4 tahun terakhir. Cinta memang aneh.

"Berhenti menatap lantai seolah kau akan dihukum mati malam ini, Kim Namjoon." Seokjin bicara

Namjoon mengangkat kepala, memberanikan diri menatap sang pujaan hati.

"Aku sangat min-"

"Diam dan kemari." Seokjin memotong, dan Namjoon tak menunggu detik berikutnya untuk langsung menghampiri ranjang Seokjin.

SRET!

Dirinya baru akan duduk di sisi ranjang saat Seokjin tiba-tiba menariknya turun. Keseimbangannya hilang, dan dia terjatuh tepat diatas tubuh Seokjin.

"Maaf!" Namjoon mencoba bangkit, tetapi kedua tangan Seokjin lebih dulu menahan pinggangnya agar tetap berada di posisi. Seokjin berbalik, mengubah posisi menjadi keduanya berbaring saling berhadapan di ranjang.

Seokjin mendekatkan tubuh kearah Namjoon, lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher. Sementara Namjoon bisa merasakan deru napas panas Seokjin di pangkal lehernya, membuatnya merinding. Seokjin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Biarkan seperti ini jika kau ingin dimaafkan." Seokjin berbisik, kembali menghantarkan getaran menggelitik disepanjang leher Namjoon. Ia mengulas senyum, kemudian melingkarkan sebelah tangannya diatas tubuh Seokjin.

Tak ada suara hingga bermenit-menit selanjutnya. Namjoon sesekali menghirup aroma rambut Seokjin, vanilla. Selalu menjadi favoritnya. Ia lalu teringat jika dirinya dan Seokjin belum makan apa apa sejak pagi. Well, tak masalah baginya yang sudah terbiasa. Tapi Seokjin memiliki riwayat penyakit maag, dan saat ini sedang demam. Pikiran paranoid Namjoon mengambil alih, berhipotesa jika Seokjin mungkin saja akan mati dalam beberapa jam.

"Hey, kita belum makan apa-apa." Bisiknya pelan

Seokjin meringkuk lebih dalam,"Telepon Hoseok dan bilang padanya untuk membawa makanan dari restoran." respon Seokjin

Namjoon mengangguk pelan, lalu perlahan mengambil ponselnya di saku celana. Ia mengirim pesan -terlalu- panjang pada Hoseok untuk membawakan makanan terbaik yang dia punya untuk Seokjin yang sedang sakit. Hoseok membalas dalam hitungan detik, mengatakan jika Namjoon tak perlu khawatir dengan nutrisi yang ada dalam makanan Seokjin nanti. Hoseok bahkan berjanji akan membawakan makanan 4 sehat 5 sempurna.

Duo paranoid.

* * *

 _"Permisi! Jasa_ cleaning service _! Kami akan membersihkan lalu pergi."_

Namjoon baru akan beranjak dari posisinya, saat Seokjin kembali menahannya untuk tetap diam.

"Hey, aku harus melihat apa mereka bekerja dengan benar." Ujar Namjoon

Seokjin, dengan mata masih terpejam,"Biarkan saja. Kau diam disini atau tak kumaafkan?"

Namjoon tak berkutik di detik berikutnya. Ia kembali memeluk Seokjin, sesekali mengelus kepalanya.

 _"Hyung! Oh, ada petugas bersih-bersih."_ itu suara Hoseok, _"Hyung! Aku membawa makananmu."_

Kali ini Namjoon bangkit sebelum Seokjin sempat menahannya. Seokjin membuka matanya kesal, kesal karena sumber kehangatannya menghilang. Ia duduk sambil tetap menatap kesal kearah Namjoon.

GREP!

"Huaaaa!"

Seokjin memekik saat Namjoon tiba-tiba mengangkatnya. Refleks tangannya mengalung di leher Namjoon saat tangan Namjoon mengangkat belakang lutut dan punggungnya. Lalu membawa dirinya keluar.

"Oh!" Hoseok terkejut saat Namjoon keluar kamar dengan Seokjin dalam dekapan. Sedetik kemudian mengulas senyum,"Aku membawa makanan kalian. Makanlah yang banyak, oke?"

"Kami selesai dengan-Oh!" Kini giliran petugas bersih-bersih yang terkejut,"kami permisi." Keduanya terburu-buru pergi.

Seokjin ingin mengubur diri di pusat bumi saat ini.

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

Hey!

Another fanfics from me.

Masih berantakan, but I'm learning!

Enjoy!

* * *

Ps. I am not a very outgoing person to promote my own story. Mind sharing it to your friend? I would very much thank you if you do that ^_^


End file.
